


Неравенство

by Tainele



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, artfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Ваймс, привыкший к тому, что с Ветинари ничего не бывает просто и любая мелочь требует обычно длительных брачных танцев, которым могут позавидовать пупземельские лирохвосты, оторопел.





	Неравенство

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Terry Pratchett 2019.  
Бета: nloit
> 
> Какие персонажи, такая и романтика.

Иногда Ваймс задумывался о том, что так никогда и не сумеет оказаться на равных с тем кругом, в который его внезапно занесло жизненным течением. Можно вручить ему богатство, титул и даже чёртов восстановленный из небытия герб, можно запихнуть его в позолоченные доспехи и облачить в шёлковые лосины — хотя это и требовало каждый раз куда большего труда, чем всё остальное, — но он всё равно останется безродной дворнягой, которая, сколько не отмывай её, вечно норовит залезть в ближайший куст и нацеплять себе репьёв на хвост.  
  
Куда уж ему тянуться до благородного гадюшника, который являли собой сильные мира сего, блистающие сегодня на очередном балу. Хотя, наверное, следовало бы назвать их высокопарно-изящным словом «серпентарий», в соответствии с окружающей высокопарной обстановкой, но до подобных вершин Ваймс точно не собирался тянуться.  
  
Лосины немилосердно жали в тех местах, которые никак нельзя было почесать на глазах у почтенной публики — впрочем, найти в зале хотя бы одну породистую сволочь, которая действительно почитала бы хоть кого-то, кроме собственного отражения, было не проще, чем отыскать среди подопечных госпожи Лады невооружённую девственницу, — и командор, решив, что уже достаточно долго раздражал окружающих правом лицезреть свою физиономию, предпринял тактическое отступление в сторону ближайшего балкона.  
  
Подобная идея, как оказалось, посетила его не первым.  
  
После ярко освещённого тысячами свечей зала застывшая в полумраке на фоне чёрно-звёздного неба чёрная же фигура казалась практически невидимой. Если бы жизнь не натаскала Ваймса замечать подобные вещи, он бы не сразу понял, что находится на балконе не один.  
  
Сзади, толкнув его в лопатки, закрылась дверь.  
  
Рассудив, что тактически отступать на поиск другого балкона уже поздно, да и не очень хочется, он прошёл вперёд, присоединяясь к разглядывающему то ли звёзды, то ли тёмный сад, раскинувшийся под балконом, Ветинари. Самого Ваймса сад и звёзды интересовали мало, и, развернувшись к ним спиной, он предпочёл посвятить выпавшие тихие минуты разглядыванию патриция.  
  
Сад позади тихо шелестел листвой, звёзды над головой многозначительно перемигивались друг с другом, из зала доносились звуки музыки, а падающие из окон золотисто-рыжие отблески света колыхались на мраморных плитках. Обстановка, кажется, вполне могла сойти за романтическую, и где-то как раз после этой мысли Ваймс и задумался о том, что в некоторых случаях оказаться на равных ему не суждено.  
  
Хотя бы просто потому, что кое-кто здесь вымахал почти на голову выше Ваймса, да ещё и вечно держит осанку.  
  
Ветинари слегка опустил взгляд.  
  
— Командор? — ровным тоном поинтересовался он.  
  
— Сэр, — проворчал тот в ответ и удостоился слегка приподнятой брови.  
  
— Замечу, что последние четыре минуты вы очень пристально рассматриваете моё лицо. С ним что-то не так?  
  
— Всё в порядке с твоим лицом, — буркнул Ваймс. — Я просто думаю.  
  
В данный момент, например, он думал, насколько подобающе будет взгромоздиться на балюстраду и не свалится ли он в ходе подобного манёвра, а если всё-таки свалится, сумеет ли сделать это на _правильную_ сторону, и смогут ли его поймать, если падение всё же случится в сторону _неправильную_.  
  
Ветинари вздохнул.  
  
— Иногда достаточно просто сказать, Сэм, — заметил он.  
  
— Что сказать? — с немалой каплей раздражения отозвался Ваймс, как раз приступивший к мысленным расчётам, не окажется ли его находящийся в свободном падении вес слишком большим для Ветинари и не грохнутся ли они в итоге с балкона вдвоём. — Не мог бы ты наклониться, я хочу тебя поцеловать?  
  
— Например, — согласился Ветинари и наклонился.  
  
Ваймс, привыкший к тому, что с Ветинари ничего не бывает просто и любая мелочь требует обычно длительных брачных танцев, которым могут позавидовать пупземельские лирохвосты, оторопел.  
  
— Возможно, мне следует лучше присесть, если сперва ты намерен всё как следует обдумать, — вывел его из ступора слегка насмешливый голос.  
  
Рыкнув, Ваймс сгрёб патриция за шею.  
  
— Ты всё равно невыносимый ублюдок, — пробормотал он, притягивая Ветинари к себе.  
  
И почувствовал на собственных губах, как тот слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Взаимно.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [данным артом](http://sd.uploads.ru/q1DMH.jpg).


End file.
